Events
Different events are held in Growtopia, one running at least every month. Events are generally held to celebrate holidays, and run for a week, with the Apology Weekend being an exception for both. They also usually come with at least one limited item which becomes impossible to redeem from splicing or from the Growtopia Store after the event.This only happens during the event which have a lot of limited time stuff to be bought in the Growtopia Store . World Events (Special Events) Crystal Seed Event - You have 60 seconds to find and grab the Crystal Block Seed. * Mystery Block Spawning Event - You have 60 seconds to find and grab the 4 Mystery Block Seeds. * Pinata Bash Event - You have 60 seconds to find and smash the Ultra Pinata in order to grab its goodies. (Only during Cinco De Mayo Week) * Waste Spill Event - Toxic Waste spawns everywhere. * Deathmatch Event - Killing people gives you Gems for ten minutes. * Jackpot Event - Gems are spread throughout the world. * Desert Blast Spawning Event - You have 50 second to find and grab Desert Blast. * Dr. Destructo Event - You need to defeat Dr. Destructo by punching him, before he escapes. * Summertime Surprise Event - You have 30 seconds to find and smash the Summer Surprise and grab its Goodies! (Only during SummerFest Week) * Spoiler Alert! - You Will have 30 seconds to find 10 of Growtopia around the world. * Doohickey Spawning Event - You have 10 seconds to find and grab the Doohickey. * Rabid Leprechaun Attack Event - Sudden death for every growtopian in the world containing the event. Leprechaun will run away and you will have to find it. The prizes Will Be Pot O' Gold! * Green Beer and Lucky Clover spawn everywhere. Usually 5 each. * Magic Egg Event - 10 magic eggs spawn around the world. Only occurs during Easter Week. * Egg Hunt Event - 20 Magic Eggs spawn in the world. There's no timing for this event. Only occurs during Easter Week. * Snowball Event - You have 30 snowballs to collect before they melt! Only occurs during WinterFest. * Winter Gift Event - Gifts are spawned everywhere in a world, only occurs during WinterFest. * Wild Unicorn Hunt - You have 10 seconds to find an Awkward Friendly Unicorn before it escapes! * Valentine's Week Event - You can spawn a few gems everytime you type /love, lasts a few minutes. Only occurs during Valentine's Week. * Songpyeon Event - 3 Songpyeon spawn in your world, you have 30 seconds to collect them. Only occurs during Harvest Festival. * Anniversary Party - 4 party items spawns in your world by using a Party-In-A-Box,it ends in 30 Seconds or when you collect all 4 party items. * Mooncake Madness - You have 10 seconds to find all the Mooncakes scattered around! Only occurs during Harvest Festival, with a total of four different Mooncakes. List of events *Valentine's Week *Apology Weekend *St. Patrick's Week *Easter Week *Cinco De Mayo Week *SummerFest *Player Appreciation Week *Harvest Festival *Halloween *WinterFest *One Year Anniversary * The Carnival * Night Of The Comet * Two Year Anniversary Other Events (Held by moderators) @Aimster held a racing event at KYDERBY. A rare item, the Mint Julep, was created and given out as a prize. @STYX held a Fire Festival event to get people ready for Halloween. A rare item, the Golden Apple, was created and given out as a prize for participants of the event. With Golden Apple you could win the world: 'TALL'. (Pls note that @styx used the change of address to change his world name to STYX so don't be confused by it.) Events mainly consists of a large number of player-built parkour worlds, based on the theme of Fire. Category:Events